


The Last of Us 2 wedgies

by Supenku



Series: The Last of Us 2 wedgies [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Boyshorts, F/F, Masochism, Panties, Post-Apocalypse, Spanking, Spoilers, Teasing, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: The Last of Us 2 wedgies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Last of Us 2 wedgies

“I’m going to put JJ to bed, okay sweetie?”

In a room filled to the brim with art pieces containing memories of their lives, the woman sitting at her chair gives a small nod and ponders as she stares blankly at her thighs. Ever since the day when her journey culminated to the loss of her close friend and father to her lover’s child, the crippling of a man that had been like an uncle to her, and nothing else to show for it, Ellie felt deep inside her heart that she should be happy she, Dina, and Dina’s unborn child were able to escape with their lives, let alone in one piece each. Yet despite it all, she continues to suffer. Flashes of the man who meant the world to her tortured to death at the hands of a relentless killer plague her mind. Unfulfilled that her mission of revenge ended so spectacularly wrong, she is left staring at her shaking hands, barely attached to naked arms, skinny as the bone the pale skin clings to, as she can think of nothing els-

“Ellie,” A tap on her shoulder jolts her up. Looking back, she sees Dina looking back at her, a gentle smile across her face. Seeing it, Ellie can’t help but give a faint, awkward smile.

“Hey,” She responds, turning away and gripping her bare thighs as she slowly relaxes from the otherwise cold sweat she could feel down her back. A long pair of soft, lightly tanned arms wrap around her neck.

“The little potato’s sleeping like a log right now.” Dina states, bending herself over to properly give her lover soft kisses down her cheek to ease her tension, her black ponytail brushing against Ellie’s skin.

“He’s had a long day of excitement today.” She remarks in return, feeling herself submit to Dina’s comfort as she pushes her short, brown hair behind her ear.

For a few short moments, the two relax in each other’s company. After a long day of work, each had showered recently with the water they were able to access. The generous donation they received of shampoo, a particularly rare find on its own, was being used sparingly. The smell of floral fragrance filled the air between them, mixed with the smell of paint that permeated the room. Finally, the silence is broken.

“Feeling better?” Dina asks gently. A routine process, but an effective one, Dina knows how much care Ellie needs in her current mindset.

“Y-Yeah.” Ellie hesitates, but ultimately smiles as she gives her response. They both stand themselves upright. Similar in height and stature, and similarly dressed, they each wear an assumed to be popularly designed, old world, hand-me-down t-shirt and small pajama shorts, which Ellie has noted as making Dina’s hips look “damn good”, much to her lover’s pride.

Dina places a hand on her shoulder. “ _ Here _ , come into the guest room with me. There’s something I wanna try out.” She requests, a mischievous smile across her face.

“Uh.. okay?” Ellie responds, a little suspicious, yet curious. None the wiser to her antics, she follows after her downstairs, making sure not to wake up the resting babe across the hall upstairs.

Reaching the guest bedroom, the light hint of detergent filling a hardly used room, Ellie’s curiosity doesn’t begin to fade as Dina flips a light switch, bringing a dim light to the old room, painted a light beige and filled with not much at all, barring a lone twin-sized bed. “So, what’s up?”

“Alright, so first, bend yourself over for me.” Her determined significant other commands, leading Ellie to feel even  _ more  _ suspicious.

“Whoa, whoa, I said I’m not ready for that butt toy you brought.” She responds, instinctively covering her butt precariously.

“I-It’s not that, did you  _ see  _ me bring it down with me?” Dina protests, shaking her head in frustration.

Ellie sighs out. “No, I guess not.” Relenting, she slowly lets go of her behind.

“Here, look, this will be fun, okay?”

“Right, whatever, I trust you.” Ellie relents and bends herself over. Despite her stature being considerably boney compared to Dina, especially as of late, she still has what Dina considers a ‘good, shapely ass’.

“Thank you kindly, dear.” Dina reaches into Ellie’s shorts, her digits seeking out a familiar waistband.

“H-Hold on, what are you doing with that?” Before Ellie can attempt anything, Dina’s fingers wrap around her underwear tightly.

“It’s called a  _ wedgie _ !” Sharply, the large, tan-yellow underwear that had been clinging to Ellie’s skin moves swiftly up her back, chafing into her buttocks and nethers.

“ _ Ow _ , what the  _ fuck _ , Dina!?” She attempts to turn and force the pair away from Dina’s hands, but to no avail.

“I saw this in one of those old-world comics the other day,” Dina laughs. “Poor dude had his underwear  _ rocketed  _ up his butt.” She continues to hold Ellie captive like this, looking in awe as the legholes of Ellie’s panties reach well past her shorts.

“Oh, so you decided to use  _ me _ as your guinea pig, huh!?” Ellie struggles, only able to cling tightly to her crotch as her trusted underwear breaches the line between comfort and suffering.

“Yeah, pretty much. This looks  _ kinda  _ cute like this, not gonna lie.” Dina snickers, not minding at all if this lasts all night.

“Ugh,  _ you _ ,” Ellie grunts then settles down, finding her  _ physical  _ struggles useless against her. But she wasn’t  _ nearly  _ down for the count. “L-Look, I have to pee, okay?” She states, her legs wiggling in place.

“Huh? O-Oh, yeah, go ahead.” Dina swiftly lets go of Ellie’s underwear. Despite her years of survival, her instincts were shot just enough to slip up.

Waddling seemingly away, a pair of old panties lodged in her crack, Ellie pushes Dina over the guest bed and digs into her shorts, digging out large handfuls of fabric. “Got ya!” Without hesitation, she lifts her grey boyshorts firmly up her back, the shoe now on the other foot.

“EEK! Ellie, that  _ hurts _ !” Dina grips her butt in displeasure, forced to her tiptoes from her prone position by her previous wedgie victim.

“ _ Bet _ it does. Not so nice now, huh?” Ellie grits her teeth, ignoring her own discomfort as she watches her partner squirm.

“Mmph! Fine, fine, I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry _ !” Dina protests before slowly calming herself down.

“Swear to me you won’t do this again.” Ellie glares, aware that this is all in good fun, but nevertheless asserting herself.

“U-Um.. I have to pee?” Dina looks over her shoulder innocently at Ellie, flashing an eye that generally Ellie falls for in any other situation.

“...”

A long silence fills the room.

“...”

“ _ Streeettttchhhh _ !” In retaliation, Ellie forces the pair of boyshorts even higher up Dina’s back.

“O-Okay, okay, I swear I won’t do this again! Please let me go.” She pleads, realizing the mistakes that have been made.

Ellie sighs, doing as she’s requested. “There, fine.” Letting go, she places a hand to her own face. “Dina, what have we learned?”

“That those undies don’t stretch all that much.” She mumbles to herself, glancing away from the stern eyes as she instead stares down at her own unmentionables.

“What was that?”

“T-To not do that again!” Dina corrects herself and looks back towards Ellie, a shy smile still on her face.

Shaking her head yet again, Ellie attempts to stuff her stretched underwear back into her shorts. “You really fucking stretched these, huh?”

“Here, this’ll only take a moment.” Her maternal instincts on display, she pulls down Ellie’s shorts without hesitation and carefully starts to remove the underwear from her cleft.

“I-I can do that myself-”

“Done.” Dina says with a small pat to her pale rump. “And they’re pretty resistant, so I’m sure they’ll go back to normal with another wash.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Ellie replies, chuckling to herself.

“And I love you, too.” Leaning back up to her face, Dina kisses her cheek. Reluctantly, the favor is returned.

“I’m still mad, you know?” Ellie says, feeling a little bitter from before as she crosses her arms, but mostly eager to be spoiled in return for putting up with such a  _ cruel  _ hardship.

“Well, if it helps,” Dina slips her index fingers through her boyshorts within her pajama shorts, letting them form back in place with a satisfying  **snap** . “I’ll let you give  _ me  _ the spanking, this time.”

“You’d do that?” Ellie is left a little surprised.

“Yeahhh, figured I was overdue for one anyway.” She smirks as Ellie sits herself down.

“You said it,” Holding it to Dina to remember that in case of later need, she awaits Dina to plop her happy self over her lap, which she happily does so after bringing her shorts down to her ankles, resting her face on the bed.

“You can do the honors, hon.” The black haired lady holds her waistband up in anticipation of Ellie pulling them down. Grabbing at the waistband, Ellie begins to pull the pair down before stopping in place, just below the crack of her tanned buttocks. A thought enters her head.

“Y’know..?” A chuckle forms from her lips and before Dina can even respond, she yanks her boyshorts back up her back. Her large buns jiggle in place in front of her eyes, now more bare from the harsh wedgie.

“Mmph!” Dina bites her lip and closes her right eye, partly expecting her to do this the old fashioned way, but partly seeing this mixup coming all along. “You can be pretty ruthless, can’t ya?” Her hands help push herself up as she arches her back and holds her head up high.

“Tch’yeah,” Ellie simply responds as she confidently raises her hand and sends it smacking across her rump. Dina hisses through her teeth and closes both eyes. “That stings,” Shaking her head, she rubs her bottom with her open hand, despite Ellie’s own still holding her underwear. “Not so hard, and maybe focus on the _cheeks_?”

“Er, y-yeah.” Having no such experience with this, despite her initial confidence, she takes a deep breath and carefully gives a good swat to each cheek.

“Mmph!  _ Nn _ !” With a small sigh, Dina slyly smiles. “There, now was  _ that  _ so difficult?”

Not letting that sassy behavior go unnoticed, Ellie gives her boyshorts a sharper tug. “Oh, so is  _ that _ how it is? I bet you’re  _ loving  _ this, huh?” Before Dina can possibly respond, Ellie gives her cheeks a more bouncing ripple with two firmly placed spankings.

“Ahhn~!” Moaning out, the submissive woman over Ellie’s lap licks her lips as she receives her spankings on her now faintly reddened rump. “Okay, okay, I’ll admit. I’m really liking it.”

“Well, yeah. Think I couldn’t tell from that big,  _ loud _ ,  _ slutty  _ moan you just made, Dina?” Feeling her initial confidence renewed in her movements, she sends her open palm striking firmly across her lover’s ass, the clash causing a reverberation that echoes within the room.

“Kuh,  _ fuck _ !!” Unable to give a witty retort, the sensation causes Dina to cling tightly to the bed with both hands and yell into the cushioning of the covers; a deep shiver running up the length of her spine and down to her toes, causing her legs to twitch in place. As Ellie soon realizes, beneath a now harshly reddened butt, Dina’s panties start to soak with fluids, the stench now wafting between them. It slowly starts to overpower the light detergent in the air.

Ellie shakes her hand, lightly stinging with its own faintly red abrasion. “Dayum, that was quite the sou-”

“Just keep going!” Dina muffle-yells from the bed.

“R-Right!” Ellie nods her head and, in routine, starts to spank Dina’s buttocks and yank Dina’s panties vigorously. One spank, one pull. One spank, one pull. Cute moans emit from her partner with each motion.

“Ellie..  _ Ellie _ ..” Under the mercy of her domineering partner, Dina feels her fluids coming out far more from the mixed sensation of Ellie’s spanks and the underwear chafing between her cheeks. She was getting closer. Ever closer to sweet,  _ sweet _ satisfaction from the one  _ she _ normally spanks. All from one lone comic she drew inspiration from out of the blue. “I’m so close.. I’m so close..” Before she knew it, the edge of her cliff would draw her in.

**SPANK!**

“HAAHHHNN~!” All it took was that last smack to push Dina to her well needed orgasm, and she squirts hard into her wedgied panties, making a mess on both the bed and Ellie’s lap. The air around them permeates in the scent of her lewd fluids. And the panting Dina knew it wasn’t  _ just _ from herself.

“Guess I did a good job my first time, huh?” Ellie chuckles to herself as she lets go of the underwear, seeing Dina nod and relax herself as she begins to rub her sore bottom.

“Y-Yeah, you did good.” Dina closes her eyes and smiles through her heavy breathing, proud of her baby girl. After a very short while, she stands up, much to Ellie’s surprise, as she takes off her soaked boyshorts and pulls off her shirt to expose her naughty bits and her shapely breasts for the one she loves.

“Whoa, you sure you’re up for tha-”

“Just shut the fuck up for a moment, Ellie.” Words that would cut deep under numerous other circumstances are spoken with a calm tone, befitting one looking to have  _ her  _ turn. Dina’s hands reach up Ellie’s shirt and she truly  _ is  _ forced to be quiet when their licks lock. A deep kiss ensues between the two as Ellie’s notably smaller sized bust is groped and massaged between Dina’s fingers.

“Mm~.” Ellie knows this is that time of night where she allows Dina to do her thing to make Ellie happy. Still, having had her power trip, she does not look to submit herself so easily. So she grips the bedsheets beneath her, focusing everything on such a vice grasp rather than her imminent pleasure.

“Hmhmhm,” In a little sing-song hum under her breath, she lifts a leg up to press between Ellie’s legs and rubs her knee softly against her pussy through the slowly soaking underwear, having only just begun.

“Nn!” Feeling her vulva getting teased by the boney limb, she redoubles her efforts and kisses Dina with conviction, pressing her tongue into her teaser’s mouth to grasp every taste of her she can get. Her fingers continue to grip every so firmly on the sheets.

A little at a time, Dina gradually makes her presses more and more intense, pushing Ellie to keep up her resistances with each nudge to her vagina and each massage to her breasts. But no matter how much Ellie wanted to believe it, she was no match for the sheer pleasure Dina could inflict. And that simply went without saying as her knee finds a small knob just near the top of her crotch.

“Ahn~!” Ellie breaks the kiss, arches her head back, and moans out. All within the timeframe of a room illuminated by a light switch. Dina took this opportunity to reach her lips down her cheek, gradually away from Ellie’s face, and to a  _ far _ more sensitive area.

“Such a good girl, making such a nice moan for me,” Whispering with a smirk, Dina licks up and down the nape of Ellie’s pale neck, feeling the small hairs beneath her tongue.

With soft breaths, Ellie is unable to resist Dina’s dual assault on her sensitive areas. It didn’t help as well that she knew Dina’s pattern at this point, and she’s left with no choice but to grip the bedsheets as hard as possible.

Like clockwork, a small exhale of wind blows from Dina’s lips to her wettened nape. The colder air towards her warm, saliva-coated neck forces every bone in Ellie’s body to tense up, and her skin to shiver wildly from the familiar simulation. No longer able to keep her focus anywhere near straight, all she can do is grit her teeth to hold herself back from her climax.

“Hm-hm-hm~,” A small giggle signaling that things were only going to get worse from here. Dina starts to suckle on the neck she focused so much time on, causing Ellie to gasp out.

“Dina..  _ Dina _ ..” Her resistances beginning to wane, she tenses every muscle possible to keep Dina from getting the satisfaction of an orgasm. But Dina was not done yet, and she knew those defenses  _ were _ going to shatter tonight.

To Ellie’s surprise, Dina lets go of her shapely breasts, in their place being her own mammaries; her nipples rubbing against Ellie’s as the pair of hands reach their way to a new destination: the back of Ellie’s underwear waistband, and she realizes too late what will happen.

“That’s cheati- Dina!  _ Dina _ !!” Ellie forces out a hard moan as her underwear is left chafing up and down between her cheeks, and, more importantly, rubbing against her vagina. This all just as Dina continues to leave her mark, rub their breasts together, and press endlessly against her crotch. “I-I’m coming.. I’m coming..”

Softly letting go of her neck, Dina leaves one lick on her earlobe before a whisper emits from her sensual tongue. “Go on then, love.” A sharp yank of her panties ensues, and Ellie reaches her limit.

“ _ Dina _ ~!” Ellie moans into Dina’s ear and squirts  _ hard  _ into her wedgied underwear, leaving a mess on Dina’s knee. Panting wildly, she falls backwards onto the bed, only to be caught in her lover’s arms.

“There now, there’s a good girl,” Dina slowly pets through her hair as they relax in each other’s company. Digits from her hand slowly wrest Ellie’s underwear from her nether regions, down her legs, and onto the floor.

A few minutes pass, and the two remain comfortably relaxed on the guest bed. 

“Hey, Dina?”

“Yeah, Ellie?”

“You.. know we’ll have to launder these sheets sometime soon, right?”

Dina rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“Like what if Tommy or Maria need to stay for a night-”

“Look, we’ll deal with it when we need to. Let’s just..” Dina pushes herself up, “...get to bed.” Tiredly, she pulls Ellie into her arms like a baby with one arm under her bare rump and the other across her back.

Despite the mild embarrassment, Ellie soon feels herself relaxing in the safety of Dina’s arms as her own wrap around her shoulders. “If you’re gonna pull on my underwear like that  _ every  _ night, you’re gonna ruin them.”

**Swat.**

“ _ Owch _ ! What? It’s fucking true.” Ellie lightly rubs the stinging feeling on her backside as she’s carried up the stairs towards their shared room; JJ still miraculously asleep in his baby carriage.

“You’re really something, you know?”

“Tch, whatever, Dina,” With a small kiss to each others’ lips, they tuck themselves under the covers of their bed. Ellie and Dina, despite the occasional rubbing of her reddened tush, relish the otherwise peaceful night all three have asleep in the same room.


End file.
